


Rivers and Valleys

by MidoriOokami



Series: Ocean Currents [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, do not copy to another site, extra's - Freeform, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriOokami/pseuds/MidoriOokami
Summary: This is just extra bits and bobs to Thermal Vents, so if you haven't read that, the content here probably won't make sense!Anything that I can't get to fit cleanly into the main story or spin off ideas I have will end up here. I'll post on the chapter whether it is canon or not to my AU, but if it is in here it is not essential to my story line, it's just for fun!
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Character(s), Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ocean Currents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080020
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Rivers and Valleys

**Author's Note:**

> This can be taken as canon, it just didn’t fit nicely into the existing chapter and wasn’t integral to plot so I moved it over here. Also I figured the chapter was long enough! I hope you all enjoy Kiki meeting Hack for the first time :)

The last thing Kiki remembers before she passes out is the face of a man with yellow skin and white hair.

Then her eyes are opening and there are people all around her lying in beds. She's in a bed too. Covered with a blanket, and she is drier than she had ever been in her life. Her hair for the first time is fluffy and hanging around her ears, she runs her hand through it curiously. It is so soft! And it bounces! She pulls it gently and feels it spring back closer to her scalp. What a weird feeling! She runs her hand through her hair again, fingers gently pulling through the light tresses…

Wait a minute. 

She jerked her hands in front of her face. Where were her claws?! How was she going to defend herself in the water without them?! How would she hunt?! 

She jerked her body towards the side of the bed, she needed to be in the water! 

But something didn’t feel right with her tail. She looked down. The lump on the bed was much too short. Had someone… had someone cut off the end of her tail!? She ripped the blanket off her body and started to scream. Her tail was gone! She had legs! How would she swim now?! 

She flailed off the bed in a mess of limbs and landed hand on the floor. What was she going to do?! She looked around, where was she!? What had happened?! 

People were staring at her. Looking over the sides of their beds in curiosity. “You okay girl?” One of the men asked, frowning at her as she stayed on the ground, her  _ legs  _ limp and her arms holding her up as they would if she still had a tail. 

She didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t okay. Her tail was gone. But she had nothing to defend herself with anymore. She could feel with her tongue that even her sharp teeth were gone. Flat round things had taken their place. They were so  _ dull _ , she doubted that they could bite through anything. 

Had she died? Was this what returning to the ocean was? She had prayed for another good tail and the ocean thought she was greedy, hadn’t it? This was her punishment!

Kiki bowed her head and started to cry. 

“Come now kid. You’re alright. Just a bit of a shock to wake up somewhere new.” Someone was grabbing her. 

Kiki flailed again and struck out with her hands, hissing through a mouth that just wasn’t making the right sound. No one was allowed to pick her up! Hands caught hers keeping them away from vulnerable eyes. She snarled and chomped down with her useless teeth. 

“Ouch!” She was dropped onto the bed, “Come now kid. Now is not the time for fighting! You need to be resting or you will open yourself up again.” 

Kiki jerked her head towards the man that had grabbed her. If she couldn’t bite him or claw him, she’d sing him to his grave! Her eyes met his, and… nothing. She focused hard trying to read him, but nothing came. No visions of gold. Nothing about knowledge. She didn’t even see some person that he wanted to meet. 

Kiki felt the panic in her chest grow. 

It was the same yellow man she had seen as she had been passing out. He didn’t look like the other humans she had met. Strange markings on his skin. Wearing strange clothes. And now that she was looking, his fingers were webbed!

Was he something from the ocean too?

“You calming down now?” He asked, grabbing a chair and pulling it up to the side of her bed. 

“What are you?!” She yelled, jerking away. If he was from the ocean, then he’d surely eat her! She didn’t have her claws! She was fish food! “Don’t eat me!” 

“I AM NOT GOING TO EAT YOU!” He yelled. 

“Oh. That’s okay then.” Kiki leaned back. 

“YOU CALMED DOWN WAY TOO QUICKLY!” He yelled again leaning away from her in shock. The yellow man sighed before answering her earlier question. “I am a Fishman. From Fishman Island.”

“Are you really?” Kiki asked with interest. The only other person Kiki had ever seen that called the ocean their home was her mother. Mama had told her stories of Fishman Island and about the different people that lived there, but Kiki had never imagined a Fishman to look like this man in front of her!

“Of course I am really a Fishman! Have you not seen a Fishman before?” He asked, his face furrowing. 

“Nope! I’ve only ever seen Mama before and humans! You don’t look like I imagined you would....” Kiki frowned. She guessed he was big enough… he just looked a little plain was all. It was kind of disappointing. “How did I end up here anyways?”

The Fishman frowned at her. “My name is Hack. I am a revolutionary. We rescued you from the water, looked like you had been in some sort of fight with a shark.”


End file.
